


sincerity

by ElFinary



Series: DmC: Devil may Cry [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: о разломанных масках и крыльях





	sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> • Много пафоса, символизма, скрытых сравнений и прочего богатства. Потому что могу. Решила попрактиковаться в вариации на тему того, что нам так и не показали лица Спарды в игре. Так что пусть будет.  
> • Приятного чтения.

_I go all in, in love and life_  
Я отдаюсь без остатка всему  
But I can't take another sudden goodbye  
И я не могу вынести ещё одно внезапное прощание  
Deep, deep down inside  
Там, в глубине, в глубине души  
Tell me…  
Скажи мне наконец…  
Will you love me or leave me forever?  
Ты будешь любить или навсегда оставишь меня?  
**Three Days Grace — Love Me Or Leave Me**

  
  


искренность - один из аспектов честности, правдивости, отсутствие противоречий между реальными чувствами и намерениями в отношении другого человека

  
  


∞

  
  
У Евы тёплые, почти горячие плечи, пересечённые двумя белыми полосками-бретелями её белого летнего платья. На них всегда виднеется чуть заметная розовая тень от пекущего солнца человеческого мира, которая жжётся по ночам не хуже огня, вынуждая её вздрагивать и просыпаться. Но даже это не в силах заставить её накинуть на голые лопатки, остреющие под белой кожей, хоть какое-то подобие накидки.  
  
Нет.  
  
Ева знает, что на неё смотрят. И Ева абсолютно не против. Она вновь и вновь приподнимает подол белоснежного платья, оголяя стёсанные и разодранные (совсем не по-ангельски) колени, и опускает босые ступни в холодную речную воду, неторопливо омывая ею ноги. Всё живое, находящееся вокруг неё, благоухает и цветет так пышно и сладостно-невозможно, что она проводит кончиком языка по вишнёвой нижней губе, жмуря глаза от бликующих осколков солнца на прозрачной воде.  
  
Ева тонко чувствует все запахи и ароматы, плывущие бесцветными лентами над её головой, а потому она безошибочно может сказать, что за ней действительно пристально следят. Снова и снова. Снова и снова.  
  
Девушка не оборачивается, аккуратно покачивая по-лисьи рыжей головой, усмехаясь.  
  
— Красиво, — шепчет она, проводя пальцами по воде, в которой мерно покачивается отражение. Голос её, тихий и чистый, нитями вплетается в речной плеск, негромкое птичье щебетание и песню ветра, слышимую только ею самой. — Сегодня у тебя красивая маска.  
  
Спарда стоит сзади, в метрах трёх, скрываемый чёрными и обугленными сучьями, но ангел всё равно видит его лицо яснее, нежели в зеркале, которых он так упорно избегает. Может, даже и боится, Ева не знает. Ева просто посмеивается над его странной привычкой. Чем чёрт не шутит, как говорится.  
  
Откинувшись на спину, неудачно оцарапав её острым камнем, откатившимся от демона, Ева слегка морщится, смотря на пришедшего снизу вверх.  
  
— Воистину красивая, — вновь повторяет она, вытягивая руку вперёд и ладонью касаясь комковатой ваты мимо проплывающего облака. Сегодня его маска точно такого же цвета — белая, под стать её платью.   
  
Прикрывая голубые, похожие на капельки бледных сапфиров глаза рыжими ресницами, она тихо вздыхает, чувствуя, как влажная от росы трава касается её мягких щек, как капельки медленно стекают к островатым ключицам, мокрой дорожкой проходясь по коже. Спарда замечает и это, молча повторяя взглядом весь путь росы, зацикливаясь у белой ажурной кромки лифа девушки. Беспечный ангел. Беспечная добыча. Но не сегодня. Но не с ним. Стоит лишь демону сделать тяжёлый шаг, как трава под его ногой желтеет и засыхает, словно бы от дыхания поздней осени.  
  
Холодно.  
  
Для него этот мир слишком холоден. Ледянисто-обжигающий настолько, что на когтях у Спарды начинает белеть иней.  
  
В этом тихом и слишком необыкновенном для человеческого мира месте они были вместе так часто, что успели привыкнуть к друг другу. Он — к её желанию снять с него маску, она — к его долгому молчанию, изредка нарушаемому демоническими словами. Оба искали покоя. Оба нашли его рядом друг с другом. Даже тогда, когда крылья Евы трепещут от грубых и неуклюжих прикосновений  _демонического отродья_  к её выгнутой, словно лук, спине, даже тогда, когда Спарда крепко сжимает шершавой ладонью её (снова) оцарапанное колено, скользя пальцами выше — к краю светлых одежд, даже тогда, когда мир вдалеке от них взрывается тысячами трупов от переизбытка хаоса и войн, они оба спокойны.  
  
— Да, — коряво отвечает ей Спарда на ломаном человеческом, сглатывая солёный сгусток, подступающий к глотке.   
  
Под маской он кривится не хуже, чем от боли, но на белой поверхности так и будут красоваться вырезы для глаз и нарисованная улыбка.  
  
Еве нравится акцент демона, а потому она не замечает искорёженности его движений и подрагивающий кончик хвоста, вновь скользнувший к её раскрытой ладони. Девушка снова не обратит внимания на то, насколько расщеплён его голос, чуть ли не на три тона, ссылаясь на его происхождение и удивляясь резкому запаху крови и гари в воздухе, пылающем весной. И стоит Еве лишь поддаться чарам сладкого и дивного сна, греясь у него на груди, прикрытая собственным пуховым одеялом и убаюканная шуршанием изумрудной травы в её голове, Спарда вновь рискует, поддевая края маски когтями, сплёвывая в сторону кровь и потирая пальцами ожоги на правом виске, куда всё же умудрились дотянуться ангельские губы. Скоро он весь будет в этих красных пятнах, он знает, но почему-то всё равно продолжает жечься об обнажённое тело с мягкими изгибами бёдер и плеч. Тех самых тёплых плеч, за которыми он наблюдал целую вечность.  
  
Спарда торопится. Спарда всегда чертовски торопится, пытаясь вновь скрыть своё естество за сотнями тысяч масок, — красных с злобными рожами, синих, как у Мечтателей, и чёрных— когда понимает, что слишком задержался, что слишком обгорел из-за небесного света, так ему чуждый, но с каждым разом всё менее и менее яркий. Однако сегодня он не успеет даже скрыться, понимая, что все его «лица» поглотило горькое желание правды и звёздное, синее, совсем как у ангела глаза, небо.  
  
— Не нужно, — бормочет, кажется, ещё спящая, но от того не менее хорошо видящая Ева. Она тянется кончиком носа к его грубым рубцам на шее, легонько касаясь их и кладя голову с рыжими локонами на его плечо. — Я знаю, — вновь шёпот, больше похожий на неосторожный вздох. — И не боюсь.  
  
Белыми подушечками пальцев проходясь по его обожжённым губам, она стирает с них влажную кровь, после, привычно усмехнувшись, приподнимается на локте, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо и расширенные глаза. А у Спарды они действительно завораживающие. Чертовски порочные. Дьявольски красивые.  
  
— Всё… хорошо, — Ева, вкрадчиво улыбнувшись, показывает ему обгоревшее пёрышко, что ранее лежало на примятой подушке.  
  
Всё действительно хорошо.  
  
Пока демон жжётся об неё, её крылья тихо тлеют от всех его слов. Жестов. Действий. И Ева верит, что скоро они окончательно привыкнут к этой странно-притягательной боли, вызванной нарушением древнейшего табу.  
  
Спарда молчит, запоминая все веснушки и небольшие родинки на её плечах и груди. Демон устало вздыхает, сжигая дыханием мимо пролетающих светлячков.  
  
Он силён, явно силён.  
  
Но как же, черт возьми, ему трудно выносить искренность беспечного ангела.  
  
Его беспечного ангела.  
  


∞


End file.
